Miss Swann Falls in Love
by hisbonnielass
Summary: An ordinary meeting with a childhood friend changes Miss Swann forever. Set pre-CotBP, One-shot.


**A/N:** I know I should really be working on GL, but this wrote itself after I watched Pride & Prejudie this morning.

Miss Swann Falls in Love

Miss Elizabeth Swann often remained in the parlor on days such as this, when her father was away due to business and the weather was too hot to permit much comfort outdoors. It was on such a day in early July that she received an unexpected visit from the blacksmith's apprentice, one William Turner. She had been lightly dozing on her favorite settee, and so felt quite unprepared to welcome any guests. Rather than feeling less than worried about her company, who was a workingman, and therefore quite beneath her station, Elizabeth found herself more nervous than if the King himself were to descend upon her momentarily. She straightened imaginary creases in her pale green dress and touched her curls to ensure they were pinned just so. She knew it would likely be considered improper of her to allow a man into the house, being as she was playing hostess, but she could not bring herself to care. She hadn't seen Will in far too long. Having forgotten that the butler, probably under the strictest instruction from her father, had not let Mr. Turner in, she quickly gave her permission. He pursed his lips in distaste, but moved to allow Will entry.

Elizabeth's breath quickened when her beloved childhood companion entered the room. He was positively lovely, as he always was. He bowed his head, as society dictated, and addressed her. "Miss Swann, I hope you are well?" She gave a curtsy in response. "Will, I am quite well, thank you. And yourself?" Will blushed and dropped his gaze, possibly because of the way she spoke to him, so familiarly. "I am well, Miss Swann." He looked back up. "Is the Governor at home? I have questions regarding his order." His head dropped forward a bit, and he peeked at her from under long, dark lashes. Elizabeth's breath caught in her throat. She paused, trying to find a way to speak, and stared at him. He looked up at her again, only to look down once more and blush upon finding her eyes on him. After a few more moments' silence, he brought his head up and looked at her in concern. "Miss Swann, are you sure that you're well? I'm terribly sorry to intrude, if you're feeling ill. Perhaps it's best I leave. Miss Swann." He gave a quick bow and turned to leave. "No!" Elizabeth was startled that he would leave so soon. She wasn't done looking at him yet. He'd grown so much since their last meeting that Elizabeth hardly saw the scrawny boy they'd pulled from the sea seven years previous. He turned back around. "Miss Swann?" He looked right into her eyes. If she wasn't so stubborn, she might have fainted. As it was, she felt a bit dazed. "I'm fine, Will. There's no need for you to go." She paused. "Do call me Elizabeth." She wanted so desperately to hear him say her name. He disappointed her on that account, however. "I'm afraid, Miss Swann, that I do need to be going. There is much I must attend to this day. Please be so kind as to tell the Governor that I was here, and that I will be returning sometime in the next few days. Good day, Miss Swann." He bowed once more and left. She froze, and by the time she was once more aware of herself, he had gone.

She stood staring at the spot he had so recently occupied, running over every facet of his appearance in her mind. He'd grown taller, and his shoulders were broader. His arms and legs looked strong, as well. His eyes were as perfectly dark as ever, and his hair curled deliciously at the base of his neck, where he'd tied it back. His skin was much darker than her own porcelain pallor. He obviously spent time in the sun. His voice had deepened and seemed to caress each syllable that passed between his shapely lips. At that point she came to a sudden realization that was not to be avoided. She loved him. She, Miss Elizabeth Swann, daughter of the King's Governor of Port Royal, was in love with Mr. William Turner, apprentice of the town's blacksmith, Mr. Brown. She raised a hand to cover her mouth. "Oh my." Her utterance echoed around the empty room.

As she continued to soak in her revelation, she heard the carriage stop in front of the mansion. She could not bring herself to move until she heard footsteps, likely her father's, just outside the room. Moments later, Governor Weatherby Swann entered the room. "Elizabeth. I trust your day was not too stressful, my dear. I know how you loathe to play hostess." Elizabeth kissed her father's cheek. "No, it was no trouble whatsoever." She smiled briefly. "You did have visitors, yes?" He peered at her carefully. "Yes, only one." He waited patiently. "Will was here, Father." One corner of his mouth quirked upward. "Mr. Turner?" Her eyes widened. "Yes, Father. He wished me to tell you that he had questions concerning your order, and that he'd return within a few days." She paused. "He looked well, Father." The governor raised both his brows. "What I mean to say is, he looked healthy." His brows lowered. "Indeed." He looked entirely too serious. "He is usually more thorough than this. He always leaves a note if I am out." He shook his head a bit. "I spoke to him personally, Father." He snapped his gaze to her. "You went into the foyer?" He looked mildly displeased. "No, Father, I invited him in." Now he was clearly gravely discontented. "You know you should not be entertaining such young men while you are alone here, Elizabeth." "But I was not alone, not truly! And besides, it was Will! You know as well as I do that he is a very proper young man." The governor sighed. "Yes, I know Mr. Turner would never do anything untoward. I suppose it is not him I worry about, my dear." He suddenly felt very old. He sat on his daughter's favorite settee and beckoned her to sit with him. "You must be careful, Elizabeth. You will likely marry in the next few years and you cannot expect a man of high station to marry a lady who keeps company with the blacksmith's apprentice." Elizabeth looked down. "I know, Father." She whispered. Her father rose. "I must look over some letters before supper, my dear." He bent to kiss her forehead. "Behave," he admonished. She knew that it mattered not what her father said. She was in love, and incandescently happy with her choice.


End file.
